


duo queue

by sigma (riecior)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kim Jaehwan (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Ong Seongwoo (minor), Park Woojin (mentioned) - Freeform, ahem i mean gamers, soft domestic nerds, they're gaymers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riecior/pseuds/sigma
Summary: "Go to sleep.""I'll sleep when my enemies are dead.""Calm down there, edgelord."Alternatively—Jihoon falls sick and Daniel just wants him to rest.





	duo queue

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh...yeah this is messy but hello i bring you: "me referencing 4793 games in a row with no concern over who would get them" 
> 
> big thanks to reck for helping me proofread this and uh yeah! i hope whoever sent in this prompt isn't too disappointed by me taking this way off-track haha
> 
> written for [starry nights of winter](https://twitter.com/nwstarrynights).

"Achoo!"  
  
Daniel’s hand flinches, flicking his mouse up just enough for the gun on his screen to miss the enemy's head. He grimaces as the mistake gets him killed shortly after, his character's body flying across the screen in a rather comical fashion. The sound of his teammates yelling in frustration floods his ears, but he instead pulls off his headphones to address the source of the noise.  
  
His eyes find Jihoon, sat at his own desk facing his computer. He was focused on the same game Daniel was, only that he was still alive somehow.  
  
"That was loud, are you okay?" Daniel calls out, raising his voice so Jihoon could hear him over the game sound.  
  
"Yeah, sorry—nose just randomly got itchy," Jihoon replies after muting his mic. Though he gets a kill in the next moment easily, Daniel sees his shoulders rise in excitement—how cute.  
  
"It's been getting cold out...want me to go get a blanket?" He offers, watching the respawn timer tick down out of the corner of his eye. "I have seven— six seconds so decide quickly."  
  
"Nah, it's fine. We're almost done with this game anyways," Jihoon dismisses, speaking through clenched teeth. Daniel turns back to his own screen only to see Jihoon's username flooding the killfeed, single-handedly carrying their team to victory. Daniel mouths a ‘damn’ in amazement.  
  
"You sure?" He frowns, headphones hovering just over his ears. He hears his teammates chattering, complementing Jihoon on his performance.  
  
"Oh, come on—you know I don't get sick easily," Jihoon laughs, flexing his arm as if to prove a point...his stick-like gamer arm. "I'm super healthy."  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes.  
  
"If you say so."

* * *

And there Jihoon laid, in bed with a sore throat and a fever of 37°C.

"I mean..." Daniel trails off with a nonchalant shrug, clearly with no intention of finishing the sentence.  
  
Jihoon pulls his blanket further up his chest, glaring daggers at the other. "Don't," he mumbles hoarsely.  
  
“Alright. Alright,” Daniel puts his hands up in surrender. “Just get some rest," He sets the glass of water down on the bedside table, pushing Jihoon's fringe aside to wipe at his sweat.  
  
“But we were going to play together today..." The younger pouts, closing his eyes as the towel passes over them. "my ranking—"  
  
"No buts, babe. You need sleep."  
  
Jihoon lets out a groan but complies, Rolling over so his back was facing Daniel. The latter feels bad, but this was no time to be a pushover. Somehow, the fact that his boyfriend was being so persistent was nothing new. Even with his body feeling as hot as his computer after being left on for a whole week straight (which had been a terrible idea). He really did love gaming—they both did.  
  
They had met online a few years ago through mutual friends on an MMORPG. It didn't take long for them to click, both sharing similar tastes in games as well as being on similar skill levels. They added each other on Skype not long after moving onto more intense games, communication being vital to making their teamwork shine. One thing led to another and they soon found themselves face to face in a gaming convention. They had already seen each other before through pictures and the occasional video call, but meeting in real life was something else. Jihoon didn't fail to point out the awkward stutter that had caught hold of Daniel's sentences, but it was sent right back at him when Daniel pointed out how red his ears had gotten. Little to say, there had been feelings there since day one, and they had only amplified since.  
  
Daniel, being the simple man he was, had blurted out something along the lines of "Do you wanna get married?" Understandably, it had prompted a series of wheezes and ”'What the fuck”s from the younger.  
  
Of course, Daniel had forgotten to specify he meant the in-game option of marriage, which granted both players boons and special items.

But perhaps that was calculated.  
  
In the end, Jihoon rejected him on that front, to no one's surprise. "But let's start from step one," He had grinned after watching Daniel collapse in embarrassment. "It's a bit too early for that—  
  
But i'll marry you in game—I _need_ that pretty carriage mount."

* * *

As a result of living together for over a year, Daniel learned many things about Jihoon. One, being that he really didn't care enough about his health—skipping meals and missing sleep just to get the latest event skins or grind up to his season high again after that damn Hanzo one-trick who just trolled the entire time...urgh. He remembers how mad Jihoon got after those series of games. He had come crashing straight into Daniel's arms for comfort—which would've been a sentimental moment if not for the scream he muffled into Daniel's chest right after. Shocked the living daylights out of the neighbours if anything.  
  
But as for now, Daniel refused to let Jihoon anywhere near said games. Not just because he needed to rest his body, but his mind too. He knows how stressed the younger gets over losing, what with his competitiveness and all, and who knows what a couple of bad games might do to hinder his recovery.  
  
With a stretch and a sigh, Daniel walks over to his own laptop, clicking away the screensavers of fluffy cats playing with yarn. A noise catches his attention, a familiar spam robotic 'bleeps' coming from one of the windows.

"Oh god..." Daniel mumbles in a mix of horror and amusement, plugging in his headphones before the notifications completely took over.

* * *

 **dingdongitsong** (1:19pm)  
yo  
dude  
wheeeeerrreeeeeeeeeee  
aaarrreeeeeeee

 **dingdongitsong** (1:20pm)  
yyyyyyyy  
oooooooooo

 **realdefdanik** (1:20pm)  
s t o p

  
**dingdongitsong** (1:20pm)  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
oh  
hey

 **realdefdanik**  (1:21pm)  
what do u want????

  
**dingdongitsong** (1:21pm)  
wanna play pubg?  
or still too busy babysitting??

 **realdefdanik**  (1:22pm)  
jihoon's asleep let me live  
and yeah i'll get on

* * *

The ringing sound of the incoming call fills his ears before he gets to type anything else. Clicking on the 'accept' button only to hear a distant "You drank all my soda?!" coming from Seongwoo's mic.  
  
"Is that the boyfriend?" Daniel snickers, nestling into his seat.  
  
"He's a roommate and that's all he'll ever be," Seongwoo growls before muting his mic, most likely to yell more profanities at his poor companion.  
  
Daniel watches as his game boots up, clicking idly through the menu and browsing the new christmas collections. Surely he was above cosmetic purchases this year...right?  
  
He makes a mental note to check his bank balance later on.  
  
"—back. Are you on yet?" Seongwoo's voice cuts back in.  
  
"I'm literally waiting in lobby," Daniel sighs, tapping impatiently on where the accept button would be if he had one. "Did you steal Jaehwan's soda again?"  
  
"...no...?" comes the delayed, but obviously exaggerated denial. "I just borrowed some, okay?" he continues indignantly after hearing Daniel burst into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, sure…” Daniel pauses for a couple of seconds. “And I _totally_ didn't just buy twenty loot crates."  
  
"Wait— what? Oh my god...you didn't."  
  
"..."  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
"I know..."  
  
They get into a game before long, dropping on their favourite spot and having to fend off another duo because of it. The loot there was simply too tempting, but thanks to Seongwoo's early find of a shotgun, they were bailed out of the situation fairly easily.  
  
It wasn't their first rodeo—oh no, far from that. Where Jihoon excelled in first-person shooters, Daniel found his niche in battle-royale games. It was funny, seeing as they both came from an MMORPG background, but they have since grown out of that obsessive phase. Sure, they still played now and then, but it was onto greener pastures now.  
  
"KANG DANIEL—”

The tires of their buggy screech as Daniel swerves just in time to avoid the tree. He had been idly holding down the ‘W’ key, daydreaming about something or other. Thankfully, Seongwoo’s _awfully_ loud scream got him back to his senses quickly enough.  
  
“You’re banned from driving forever,” Seongwoo deadpans as Daniel exits the vehicle instinctively,  banished to the passenger seat.  
  
As the circle closes in around them and the number of players dwindle, Daniel's hands start tensing up, fingers jittery and itching for something to do. They've gone six minutes without seeing an enemy now, their knowledge of the battlefield around them limited to distant gunfire and names popping up in the killfeed. Somehow, not being in the action was even more suffocating, like the calm before the storm. Instead of bullets whizzing past them, all they had was the crunching sound of their footsteps and each other's company.  
  
"—do you have enough bandages?" Daniel asks for the nth time, needing something to take his mind off the pressure..  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. Answer my question goddammit."  
  
"Wait, what question?"  
  
"That— urgh...I asked if Jihoon was feeling any better."  
  
"Oh, he's still condemned to blanket prison but he'll probably get better soon. Why?"  
  
"Can't a man be worried about his Overwatch hard carry?"  
  
"Pfft...of course only he could carry your plat— w-wait, I think I see someone over the hill," Daniel cuts himself off before reading the numbers on the compass out to Seongwoo. "One-twenty, another duo. They just ran into the house."  
  
"Ok, I'll take the lead, you flank around the side," Seongwoo relays and begins his climb up to the small residence.  
  
Daniel takes a hard left, path divulging from his friend's. He pulls his rifle out and stops in front of the back door, awaiting Seongwoo's command.  
  
"I'm going in now...don't see anyone though— oh fuck!"  
  
The tell-tale sounds of combat ring out from within the building. Daniel's finger almost slips off the key as he opens the door and yells out a "Where are you?!" into the mic. His question was almost lost through the incessantly loud and exaggerated screams of death coming from Seongwoo. A couple of "Oh, the humanity"s and "Tell my roommate...I hate him"s here and there before Daniel yells at him to shut up.  
  
"Rude," Seongwoo huffs. "I'm upstairs but i got downed 'cause your flank took ten years to come around."  
  
"I literally ran as fast as i could! What do you want me to do? Hold down ‘W’ harder?" Daniel exclaims but ascends the flight of stairs anyways. "Give me more than that if you want me to win this for us."  
  
"Eh, let's be real, you aren't going to solo this."  
  
"Some belief would be nice..."  
  
"He's camping my body, Niel…but fine, I'll try crawling towards you."  
  
Daniel sees Seongwoo's foot peeking out from the door furthest down the hallway. He barely has a sliver of health left, five seconds at most.

There's no time to lose. Daniel rushes over to the hunched-over body of his teammate, bending down to revive him. The wind-up animation starts and he feels like there's almost hope on the horizon when a loud bang comes from behind one of the doors, followed by the camera zooming out on his dead, limp body.  
  
"I—"  
  
"Wow you suck."  
  
Daniel looks over his shoulder so fast his neck would've snapped, eyes wide at the sound of someone insulting him right behind his back—literally.

There stands his boyfriend, wrapped up in a multi-coloured blanket of blinding hues, sniffling his way through his biting words.  
  
"Jihoon? What are you—"  
  
"You should've checked your corners."  
  
"He's right, y’know?" comes Seongwoo's voice from within the headphones.

“Shut up!” Daniel groans.

“Excuse me?” Jihoon lets out an offended gasp, hand flying to his chest for full effect.

“Not you, oh my god...I’m in call with Seongwoo right now,” Daniel explains, muting his mic and taking the headphones off.

“Oh.”

“What are you doing up, anyways?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jihoon sniffles. “Lemme play with you guys.”

“You’re sick! Go back to bed,” Daniel frowns, exasperation in his voice. He reaches up to ruffle the younger’s hair, noting his temperature in the meantime. “You’re still burning up.”

“But I wanna join…” Jihoon pouts, letting Daniel run his fingers through his hair. Maybe if he tried to appeal his cuteness, the older would give in to his wishes—works often enough.  
  
“No.”  
  
Well, there goes that idea.  
  
“But you need someone to carry your ass.”  
  
Daniel squints at Jihoon.  
  
"Hyung..."  
  
"You're sick," Daniel reiterates, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Then I’ll play something less stressful. League?"  
  
"In what world is League less stressful?!"  
  
Jihoon crosses his arms, watching as Daniel swiveled his chair around to face him. His eyes dart over the screen of the laptop, staring longingly at the 'play' button.  "An MMO then?"  
  
"No—" Daniel rolls his eyes, but is interrupted by Jihoon promptly sitting down on his lap. Regardless of his scolding, he wraps his arms around the younger's waist, nuzzling into his back. He definitely felt the warmth emanating from Jihoon, reaching a hand around to feel at his forehead. "You don't even feel any better."  
  
"It's just your hand that's freezing," Jihoon complains. "Maybe _you_ should be the one wrapped up like a burrito instead of me."  
  
"It's -5° outside right now, babe..."  
  
"Whatever! I just want to distract myself from this eternal suffering known as a stuffy goddamn nose! Ok, hear me out here: what if I get back in bed, but! I get to bring the 3DS with me?"  
  
"You've already finished pokemon like, what? Three times now?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Is there anything that'd convince you?"  
  
"No— In fact, I'm going to take you back to bed myself," Daniel maneuvers around so he has Jihoon in a princess-carry. He finds amusement in the way the younger's eyes widen, but gathers his strength to stand up.  
  
"A bit forward, don't you think— whoa!" Jihoon instinctively clings onto Daniel's shoulders, afraid to fall. "Can I at least play minesweeper?!" He squeals as he's whisked away from his beloved computer.  
  
Daniel drops him back onto his bed somewhat unceremoniously. His arms had given out just the slightest—who would've thought, right? A nerd who spent all his time indoors playing games? Having noodle arms? Inconceivable.  
  
"Is this how you treat your poor, sick boyfriend?" Jihoon laughs the slightest before sending himself into a coughing fit.  
  
"Sorry— oh god...are you okay? Do you need water?" Daniel tenses up in concern, stroking Jihoon's back comfortingly.  
  
"I'm fine," Jihoon chokes out, face buried in his hands. It hurts and takes a moment, but the fit finally passes. "Bleh...you're lucky you have a pair of functioning lungs."  
  
"Just rest for now, okay? I'll come back once I say bye to Seongwoo. He's probably going to start gossiping if I don't tell him where I went," Daniel gives Jihoon’s head a pat.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
As Daniel exits the room, he hears the feedback of someone screaming and some sort of argument coming from his headphones. His eyes widen in worry and he rushes over, only to hear something along the lines of "You got me all sticky!"  
  
He decides to end the call there.  
  
Upon returning to the bedroom, Daniel sees Jihoon leaning up against the headboard, letting him know he wasn’t about to just sleep. Daniel sighs, but settles in beside the younger anyways.  
  
“C’mon,” he mumbles, pulling Jihoon into his arms. "I'll try to nap too, okay?"  
  
Jihoon doesn't respond, instead nuzzling into Daniel's arms. It's now that their bodies were pressed together that he could really feel how hot the younger had gotten. Even past the cheekiness that had been on display earlier, it was apparent that he was suffering. Jihoon never liked showing weakness, as part of his pride. There were times where Daniel couldn’t even tell because of his stubbornness, and the one time Jihoon straight up fainted in front of him was a time he never wanted relive.  
  
He knows how much Jihoon put into his work, from studies to gaming, because, to them, gaming was a passion. However, their lifestyle still isn't very accepted among the general public yet, and it was hard to prove how much they loved putting every ounce of energy into these games, all for those moments of glory can’t be explained with words. Jihoon had always been adamant on sharing those moments though, improving himself to levels where even non-gamers could feel the energy and passion and dedication that every gamer put into their matches. He was so close to his dream, too—with the news that came in last month...Jihoon can’t afford to ruin his body now.  
  
So Daniel forces him to rest, for his own good. He needed to be in top condition for the future, for all their futures. He was a star player, a star in many people's eyes, in Daniel's eyes especially. They had all the future to play together, but it would be a lie to say Daniel wasn't at least a little bit worried. It was going to be such a big change, but they were going to do it together.  
  
He looks back down at Jihoon, running his fingers through the younger’s brown strands. His hair had been getting long since he never quite liked going to the salon, said it smelled bad there. Of course, he had managed to get away with cutting it himself, but because of that, there were now parts which were uneven and choppy...which just added to his cuteness factor (at least in Daniel’s eyes).  
  
Moments pass. Daniel feels himself dozing off, but stops himself. It was still three in the afternoon, he’d get a headache if he slept now. He instead sits up slowly as to not wake Jihoon, peeking over to perhaps look at his cute sleeping face, but instead gets a, “I’m bored”.  
  
Daniel's jaw drops in exasperation.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Obviously not. I told you I wasn't sleepy," Jihoon shuffles around so he's laying on Daniel's lap, staring up at him with his best puppy-dog eyes. "Can I at least _watch_ you play something?"  
  
Daniel tries his best to look away, not wanting to be swayed by the tempter himself...but fails. He was bored himself anyways, getting all fidgety after laying in one place for so long. Letting him just watch couldn't hurt, right?  
  
"Okay, fine—but no backseating," he lifts Jihoon's head up to slip out of bed and retrieve his laptop.

Upon his return, the younger wastes no time in getting comfortable next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. He watches in excitement as Daniel launches up a colourful game, but the familiar tune filling his ears causes his face to drop.

“Really? Minecraft?”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.”

Jihoon groans and shoves himself onto Daniel, threatening to push him off the bed all together. “Why do you have to have the lamest taste in games!”

Daniel only laughs, one foot on the floor to counterbalance the shoving. “You play the same games I do!”

“Oh, the tragedy,” Jihoon ignores his statement to put on a show of his despair, flopping back over and covering his face with his hands. “So lame...so boring.”

“Do you want to watch or not?” Daniel rolls his eyes as he settles back into bed. “I can just go play with the others instead of— “ he pauses to stifle a laugh at Jihoon shuffling in closer with a pout on his lips.  “—staying here with you.”

“Shut up and just play,” his voice is muffled by Daniel’s shoulder.

And play he does, doing the typical tree-punching and house-building as expected of a Minecraft session. Truth be told, he hasn’t played this game in months, but it was the only one relaxed enough to play in bed and with a sick boyfriend clinging to his arm. It served as a time killer if anything, his mind able to wander off into fantasizing about actually winning games and other unachievable goals like that. He looks over at Jihoon from time to time, finding him with a barely-focused gaze on the dimmed screen. Daniel doesn’t bother him, as within time, the younger falls asleep.

A relieved smile forms on Daniel’s lips as he shuts down and sets aside the laptop, not bothering to save the wooden block of a house he had made. Jihoon’s breathing is soft, lips parted just enough for Daniel to feel small puffs of air escaping everytime he exhaled.

Carefully, as to not disturb the younger, he makes himself comfortable under the blanket, a light drowsiness taking over his system. It wasn’t like he could leave now anyways with Jihoon using his arm as a pillow and with their legs all tangled together. If he woke up now, who knows what it would take to get him to close his eyes again. In fact, he might even give Daniel a smack for waking him up after he so laboriously forced himself back into dreamland.

So he places a kiss on the top of Jihoon’s head, whispering a get-well-soon wish into the fluff of brown hair before falling asleep.

* * *

 “—gonna end you,” Jihoon chokes out as he sits up straight in bed, mind as bleary as his eyes were.

It has been days since then, his dreams plagued with the horrors of SR decay and missed events. Last night had been the image of Park Woojin stealing his account somehow and taunting him with his riches while he stared on in level-one poverty.

He makes a note to punch him for it tomorrow. He may not have actually done it, but if given the chance and knowing him...yeah, he’s getting punched.

Jihoon combs his fingers through his hair sloppily, not bothering to fix the strands sticking out of the bird’s nest. He dons a beanie to hide his shame, sniffling the slightest. His fever hadn’t completely subsided yet, but it wasn’t enough to keep him bedridden anymore. Not like Daniel could’ve stopped him, anyways.

Speaking of Daniel, where was he? Neither of them were early birds, but it was already two in the goddamn afternoon and if the guy didn’t wake up soon, Jihoon wasn’t making his share of lunch.

Even after Jihoon kicked him out of his room the other day, Daniel still woke him up from his fever-induced coma to wash up or eat, and god knows his worried ass wouldn’t leave him alone until he was completely recovered.

He knocks gently on Daniel’s door—once, twice. Louder a third time—still nothing. He frowns and decides to intrude, finding the door unlocked. The room was dimmed and stuffy, curtains drawn and heater turned on. His eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness, but he’s able to barely make out Daniel’s form on the bed.

“Daniel? Why the hell are you still in bed? It’s two in the goddamn afternoon.”

He waits for a response, and it takes while, but Daniel finally sits up with what seems like the effort of a hundred pushups.

“Wait...oh my god,” Jihoon moves closer and leans down to look at Daniel. “You’re sick aren’t you?”

“Serves me right for sleeping next to you,” he croaks out, staring blankly into space.

“I’d say sorry but I’m really not. You not letting me play anything made my ass drop out of grandmaster for inactivity.”

“It was for your own good!”

“It was for your own good,” Jihoon repeats mockingly, though with a half-amused, half-pitying laugh.

Daniel lets out a whine but is engulfed by Jihoon and his fluffy pink sweater within moments. He lets himself fall back onto the bed from the force, somewhat crushing Jihoon’s arms beneath him which causes the younger to squeak in surprise. They lay there like that for a few minutes and Jihoon almost thinks Daniel had fallen asleep, but the laboured breathing beneath him told him otherwise.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot about that,” Jihoon stifles a laugh as he pushes off Daniel who groans a “Thank you”. Staring at the older with a sparkle in his eye, he tilts his head in an odd admiration of the bedridden man.

“Nope, thank _you_ for taking care of me before—I love you.”

“I love you too. Now can you _please_ get me some water.”

“I could get you the salty tears of my enemies inste—”

“Just water is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoop there we go, hope you enjoyed! it's a bit of a mess but i had fun writing this ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> p.s. my twitter is [@sailorjihoons](https://twitter.com/sailorjihoons) if you want to come chat and stuff!


End file.
